1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a pair of circlip pliers.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional circlip plier is used to remove a circlip from a shaft or a tube. The circlip plier includes a pair of handles for holding and a pair of jaws respectively formed on the handles for clamping circlips. In order to remove an internal circlip or an external circlip, two different types of conventional circlip plier are provided, including an expanding type and a squeezing type. In normal state of the expanding type circlip plier, the jaws of the circlip plier are closed. When the expanding type circlip plier is in use, the handles of the circlip plier are pressed to each other and the jaws of the circlip plier are opened to expand an external circlip for removal from a shaft. Contrary to the expanding type circlip plier, the squeezing type circlip plier is used to squeeze an internal circlip to be removed from a tube.
However, the two different types of the circlip pliers are for different types of circlips, such that a user has to change between the different circlip pliers frequently for clamping different types of circlips and this is very inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional circlip plier, the present invention provides a pair of circlip pliers to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.